


With a storm in his heart

by Lavendercrown



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, M/M, References to Depression, Self deprecating thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendercrown/pseuds/Lavendercrown
Summary: Dan is having a depressive episode





	With a storm in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is very small is just something to get out of my chest and distract myself I guess, hope you enjoy!!

Dan is having a depressive episode.

Is weird because yesterday he was feeling fine, and quite happy. But then he started to get the weird unsettling feeling, and now he is on a depressive episode.

He is on bed all day, and he is not sure if he can face world today, even if "the world" is just another room on his apartment.

He hates it, is a thing he doesn't have much control and is like his brain just decides to mop over nothing. And the worst is, he have no reasons to feel this way. He should be grateful, things are great and even yesterday he was feeling happy about his life. But now he is on a weird mood and he doesn't think he deserves any of that. 

'A weird mood' is a good way to describe this feeling, when he is in that mood, he is not feeling sad, worthless maybe, but not necessarily sad. Is just a bunch of bad feelings mixed together, and he can't pick up what is what anymore, and all of that weights him down. Which makes everything worst because he could been productive.

So he just stays on this spiral of bad feelings, feeling helpless and alone.

A knock is heard on the door before Phil is entering the room.

"Dan, are you alright?" Dan have been on the bed all day, so he gets why Phil is worried, but he doesn't say anything.

"Did you even ate today?" Phil moves to sit on the bed with Dan.

"Wanna talk about it?" And right there Dan gets more overwhelmed than he already was.

"Why do you care?" The words come blurted out with a slightly crack at the end.

"Why I wouldn't?"

Dan hate it, he hates feeling this way, he hate it that he feels so worthless that he can't believe Phil. He doesn't respond, he just stares at a dark spot in the room.

Phil let a sigh out before he is leaning on Dan direction.

"Is gonna be fine Dan" he put a arm around him on a affectionate action and start to draw calming patterns on his shoulders, Dan got stiff until he relax again.

In the moment he can't believe Phil's word, but deep inside he knows is true. It may not be today that he will be fine again, it may not be until next week, next month or even next year. But he knows eventualy he will be fine.

And he may not believe that Phil really care, but he knows Phil will be there for him, and that is one good thinking in the storm that is going in his mind, with thick dark clouds. Phil will be there with him in the storm, and that is a comforting feeling.


End file.
